The present invention relates to electrical switching assemblies of the type having a plurality of user-operated actuators for selectively actuating individual switches mounted within a common housing. The invention relates particularly to switching assemblies of this type which have the actuators illuminated to facilitate user location and discernment of the state of actuation during nighttime operation.
Switching assemblies of this type are commonly employed in automotive applications for providing operator remote control of certain vehicle accessories, such as power lift windows, power operated door lock solenoids, power seat adjustments, control of electric window de-icers, and remote control of motorized adjustment of rear view mirrors. In such applications where substantial current, such as a window lift motor load, is switched, it has been found necessary to employ snap-action to ensure long contact service life. Snap-action switches also provide the desired tactile and audible feedback to the user that switch actuation has occurred. In these type of vehicle accessory control applications, it is desired to locate a group of switch actuators in a common location for controlling bi-directional operation of a plurality of control function motors. Where a plurality of snap-action switches are mounted on a common bus structure, however, undesirable or excessive audible noises from the bus have been encountered so as to render the switching objectionable by the user.
In automotive convenience switching applications, it is desirable to have the switches illuminated for nighttime ready identification of a particular switch function and for indication of the state of each actuation of the switch; and, it has been desired to have quiet operation of the snap switches where employed
Where a plurality of snap acting switches are mounted on a common bus and encased in a common housing, it has been found that the mass and volume of the common housing bring about amplification of the audible noise of the snap-action of the switches.
In designing illuminated switching assemblies incorporating a plurality of individually actuated switches, particularly for automotive applications, it has been desired to minimize the volume or bulk of the switching assembly for facilitating mounting in readily accessible locations on the vehicle as, for example, on the vehicle door mounted arm rest. It has also been desired to render the switches as quiet as possible without significantly increasing the manufacturing cost and to provide for a low-cost, compact, reliable, readily assembled and easily installed switching assembly for connection to the vehicle body wiring harness. In particular, it has been desired to provide a simple, low cost and effective way of interconnecting a plurality of individual switches in a common closure or housing having individual actuators thereon, and to minimize the number of individual electrical connections required internally for the switching assembly, yet provide for wiring harness connection thereto with the required number of circuits for the desired control functions. It has also been desired to provide such a low-cost and quiet switching assembly having individual switch actuators backlighted for ease of user recognition during nighttime operation.